Cat Makes Everything Better
by Timber Hinkley
Summary: Alex, Maggie and Kara decide to watch a scary movie, but regret it when everything suddenly seems terrifying. And who better to help than Cat Grant.


~ I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters ~

Alex had been tossing and turning all night and jumping at every sound. She had agreed to watch a horror movie the previous evening with Kara and Maggie. Then Kara had dared Maggie and Alex to sleep in separate bedrooms and not get scared. Alex was failing that challenge, but she'd never admit it. She'd also never admit she turned her phone flashlight on and covered it with a blue water bottle, producing a soothing blue glow; although it wasn't really soothing her very much.

~ 2 AM~

Out of a dead silence, a tree branch broke and slapped into the window. Alex, being an jumpy as she was didn't rationalize the noise, so she followed her instincts. Her instincts?

"MAGGIE!!!" she jumped out of bed and darted to the room Maggie was in. The detective sat up quickly and allowed Alex to climb on top of her. "What is it sweetheart?" Maggie asked, hugging the older woman tightly. She already knew Alex was probably scared from the movie, she just wanted her to calm down and tell her what had happened on her own. Alex sobbed intensely into Maggie's shoulder. Kara heard the commotion and made her way to the guest bedroom. "What's going on?" she asked. "I think the movie was a bit too much for your sister." Maggie answered. Kara smiled sympathetically at her crying sister and sat down on the bed. "Shh, its ok. It was just a movie, Alex. Calm down." Kara soothed. "No... something... h- hit the... w- window!" Alex sobbed. Kara and Maggie shared a concerned look and Kara scooted in closer. Maggie was secretly holding Kara's arm as well. Maybe the movie was a bad idea after all; all three girls were now huddled in the bedroom like scared kittens. Kara had put on her Supergirl suit, hoping to make herself feel brave enough to go check what had hit Alex's window, but it didn't work. Finally, she worked up the courage to do so.

The hero peered into the room, seeing that the window wasn't broken or open, she was relieved. Until she saw movement outside. They were in an apartment several floors off the ground; what could be moving out there? She moved closer, only to be horrified. It looked like a deformed deer. Supergirl let out a super sized scream and practically flew back to the bedroom, screaming "It's a wendigo!" Maggie quickly received the second person to collapse onto her and cry in fear. The detective completely covered them with blankets and they stayed there, terrified. Maggie had started to cry as well, and it took a lot to scare her. Kara was shaking violently and Maggie had tried to calm her down, but to no avail. " I want Cat!" she wailed. Cat Grant was the absolute best at comforting pep talks. So Maggie texted her.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you up but we're kind of in a situation over at Kara's apartment, it's a long story but Kara is scared and crying for you. Think you can come over?"

She waited several minutes before the reply came.

" On my way."

Maggie smiled and continued trying to soothe her two friends. She almost had them calm when a deafening cry broke out from outside. It was unlike anything they'd ever heard. Maggie was horrified. She'd heard plenty of stories about such things but never believed them. But now, she was confident they were true.

A few moments later Cat was at the door, she had heard the noise too so she quickly let herself in with the spare key that Kara had given her. When they heard the bedroom door creak open, they were more terrified than ever. Until they heard Cat's voice. "Are you three under the blankets?" Kara shot out from her hiding spot. Cat knew she was Supergirl so she didn't have to worry about changing out of her suit. "Miss Grant!" she called with great relief. Cat could feel how shaken she was and she rubbed her back gently as she hugged her. "Alright, what happened to get Supergirl so scared?" she asked. The whole story came flooding out between sobs as Kara clung to her. " Alright, let's go check that window. " She said. Kara shook her head. "No! I'm not going back in there!" "I'll be right there, I promise I won't let anything get you." Cat said reassuringly. Kara agreed. "What about us?!" Maggie asked. "Yeah, I don't wanna stay in here alone!" Alex added. Cat motioned for both of them to follow her and together, they crept slowly to the other bedroom. Kara still could see the thing she'd seen before, she held on tightly to Cat and hid her face on her shoulder. Cat immediately knew the truth of the matter, though. " Keira, look, its just a tree branch. " Kara did as she was told and sure enough, that was all it was. "But what about the noise?" Maggie asked. "Probably a car hitting the breaks, or maybe even the wind. " Cat replied. She led the three girls back to bed and tucked them in. "Thanks, Miss Grant." Kara said, almost asleep. Cat kissed them all on the forehead, one by one, before heading into the living room to wait for them to wake up. And all was right with the world.


End file.
